choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chadley Fortnum
Chadley Fortnum ', a character from the [[:Category:Red Carpet Diaries|''Red Carpet Diaries]] and America's Most Eligible series, is an actor and celebrity judge. He makes his first appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 2 as Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)'s and Matt Rodriguez's co-star in Double Agent. He makes his debut as a celebrity judge in America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition, Chapter 2. Appearance He has short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a gray T-shirt. Personality He was described by TV Guide as "a set of abs that occasionally speaks." He often has trouble understanding metaphors and figurative speech. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-les * Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona * Chapter 6: Are You Ready To RUMBLE? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: A Shot Across The Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain * Chapter 10: Fired-storm (Off-Screen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Underdogs (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 7: Take Two * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Superfan Con (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Lost and Found (Determinant) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Premiere (Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Wedding America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries) The two of you get along fine as Chadley thinks Your Character is awesome. In Book 2, Chapter 5, he and Your Character are forced to 'date' publicly to promote the movie. After your fake date in Chapter 8, if you say that it was nice, he will agree and tell you that after he pretended to like you so hard, he actually likes you. If you talk to him in Chapter 9 after Matt's accident, Chadley will hug you and tell you that he is there for you should you need anything. In Chapter 10, as part of Victor's punishment, he is forced to 'break up' with you, but he is sad about it as he thinks Your Character is the coolest girl he has ever dated. If you chose to take control of the narrative of the public breakup, he says that Your Character is his favorite pretend-ex ever and asks to be friends afterwards. In Book 3, Chapter 7, when he auditions for the role as Ragnar, the villain in your movie, you can either tell him that he has nailed the part, or say that he could use a little work. When you say that it was great to see him, Chadley says it's good to be nice with you since you're his ex, at which you reply that you never really dated. You can either cast Chadley as Ragnar (premium choice), or cast Ben Wilkins instead. Matt Rodriguez He is one of his co-stars in the Double Agent movie. After Matt's accident, he wants like to tweet Matt a GIF that always makes Chadley feel better, but no one is not allowed to talk about the accident publicly. Apricott Persimmon She is one of his co-stars in the Double Agent movie. Gallery Other Looks Chadleyskioutfit.png|Jet ski outfit ChadleyRussiaOutfit.png|Russian Outfit Chadley Movie Costume.jpg|Fantasy Movie Costume Chadley Fortnum urban costume.PNG|Urban Movie Costume Chadley Sci-fi Costume.PNG|Sci-Fi Movie Costume RCD Chadley as C-Money.jpg|As C-Money Chadley Suit.jpeg|Suit Chadley Fortnum Blue Blazer.PNG|Blue Blazer Miscellaneous DoubleAgentPoster.png|Chadley on Double Agent poster ThemMagazinewithChadleyPippaandChrisWinters.png|Them Magazine RCD_America's_Most_Eligible_Poster.jpg|AME Season 3 poster Trivia * His favorite food is pizza and he reveals in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 2, that he also eats three pounds of cod, four cups of rice, and a dozen eggs every day, prompting Your Character to compare him to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, but he doesn't understand the reference. He thinks Gaston may be an ab model. * Fitness seems to be a passion of his and he exercises often, even doing push-ups at the table reading in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 2. * He previously acted in the prime-time drama Doctors Without Limits, a likely nod to hit real world medical dramas like [https://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy_Universe_Wiki Grey's Anatomy]. * He is playing Special Agent Brad Tanner in Double Agent. * He has a pet dog named Admiral French Fry. * He states that he was born on a jet-ski. His mother "didn't want to miss out on the fun just because she was super-pregs". * In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Chapter 10, it is revealed that he got his start in acting by starting on America's Most Eligible. He starred in Season 3 alongside Yvette. * He likes cheese. * He thinks green is the nastiest jellybean flavor. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Playable Characters